


Only You

by Drama Panda (ShadowMelly)



Series: Fluff Shrine [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, Jealousy, Levi is insecure, M/M, Modern AU, One Shot, eruri - Freeform, he also has trust issues, just a tiny bit angsty, of a cat, seriously Erwin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 19:53:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2594363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowMelly/pseuds/Drama%20Panda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a not so successful day at work, Erwin hopes his lover has forgiven him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only You

**Author's Note:**

> Moar fluff. Seriously, I can't get enough of these two. Somebody please help me.

Today was not Erwin's day.

It was late at night- ten pm to be exact- it was chilly and his suit jacket didn't do much to warm him. His steps were wide and quick, making him pant slightly and his exhales formed little warm puffs of air. His cheeks were flushed as he descended the steps that led to the subway and went to the ticket machine, already searching his pockets for change. It's been some time since he took the subway this late and the large structure seemed eerie as it was devoid of the usual crowd he was used to. There were some homeless prepping their makeshift beds and Erwin frowned, feeling uncomfortable. It was not like he was afraid, he was a strong and relatively young man and he knew how to defend himself. But it felt like he was an intruder somehow, that he shouldn't be here.

And he shouldn't really. Which reacended the frustration and borderline anger that he was feeling at his predicament. Work had been caotic today: documents were misplaced, he was still stuck with a divorce case in which he was defending a back stabbing gold digger whose vocabulary didn't go beyond the word 'money' and his secretary was a lovesick incompetent fool and he wondered why he hadn't fired her yet. 

"Because I really need a secretary right now." He muttered. Maybe he would when things calmed down and he had the time to start interviews. He had a feeling Sarah knew she had her days counted anyway. 

_Especially after her last stunt._

Which also reminded him of what awaited at home. It's been a week already and Levi was still not talking to him, not even looking at him almost. It was driving Erwin insane. He wished his lover would forgive him already, even if he felt he was certainly not the one to blame. He had already explained the situation to Levi but he insisted on staying angry at him. 

The subway stopped at the station and the door opened, the loud, haunting sound of it echoing in the tunnels. Erwin adjusted his tie and got in, noticing only a few sleepy looking people occupying the seats. They didn't even spare a glance at him. It was a little creepy how their eyes were hazed, some looking at the opposing wall or the dark window, others at a newspaper or that cheesy romance book they happened to have in their bags. His was the last station and he watched as the subway gradually emptied until it was only him and a suprisingly young girl. Erwin frowned, his hand thightening a bit around the supporting post. She looked pitiful, with clothes too revealing for her seeming age and a bottle of what suspiciously seemed to be cheap vodka on her hand. She sneered at him, raking a bony hand across the thick rat's nest she called hair and called out in an annoying and slurred voice.

"Whatcha looking at, ya creep?"

Erwin grunted and looked away. 

_Teenagers these days..._

He had never felt so relieved of getting out of a subway. He could hear that brat tripping on her humonguous heels behind him and she was  _giggling._ It was possible that she was also on drugs. He shook his head, eager to just get home. He was foolishly hoping that Levi would still be awake- which was most likely since he has been currently working nonstop on his newest novel series- and welcoming enough to at least greet him- which was less likely because Levi was known for being the most stubborn person ever.

He walked down the street, the air feeling chillier by the second and as he neared his apartment block, he felt even more nervous. He would seriously ponder later what exactly came over him to suddenly turn around and search for the nearest café so he could punch the button of his former favored tobacco brand on their machine and retreat outside. Shaky fingers took one cigarette out of the pack and he automatically lightened it with the lighter he always kept on his pocket out of habit after all those years of smoking- he called them his rebellious phase.

He inhaled the smoke, the nicotine feeling familiar and soothing but he was dreading the consequences of his moment of weakness. He had stopped smoking when he and Levi had started dating. He had always been against it, always nagging him about how it was bad for his health and that the smell was horrible. And Erwin agreed wholeheartedly with his lover, not even liking the act in itself and knowing it was a bad habit of his. He mainly dropped it though for all the bothersome times he had to brush his teeth and change his clothes just for Levi to engage in any physical affections whatsoever.

Right now, he needed this though. He needed the calming feeling of the smoke in his lungs, needed this moment of inner peace. Just him, the cigarette, a starless night sky and the cold breeze that chilled his face and hands. He closed his eyes, sighing as that moment was soon gone and he dropped the finished cigarette, stomping on it, picked up his suitcase and finally headed home. His heart dropped as he noticed his clothes and breath stank of tobacco and wondered how much lower could he get in Levi's consideration right now. He knew he was screwing up, that being this late would already arise newly formed suspicions so if he wanted to suck up to his lover smoking was a bad move on his part.

He entered the elevator and pressed the fourth floor button, rubbing the bridge of his nose. He glanced at his wrist watch and raised an eyebrow. It was now eleven past five pm. The elevator's 'ding' announced that he had arrived and Erwin gulped, loosening his tie already before grabbing his keys and opening the entrance door to their shared apartment. He stiffened as he immediately heard the sounds of the TV: gunshots and people shouting orders and cursing.

_Ah...Levi is watching that CSI show he likes so much..._

He shut the door and threw his keys on the kitchen counter. He dared to glance behind him towards the living room that was attached to the kitchen area and saw Levi with the remote on his hand, sitting on the couch with his legs up close to his chest and arms around his knees. His laptop was beside him-momentarily forgotten- with a  _Word_  document open twenty six pages long already. Levi was dressed in his favorite black basketball shorts and white t-shirt, with some white thick socks to keep his feet warm. It brought Erwin back to the times when their relationship was still going shakily and they would cuddle on that same couch. Levi's small form would curl around his larger one, tucking those feet underneath his legs for warmth while they zapped through channels. By now Erwin was staring fully at Levi with a wistful look. It wasn't about that incident a week ago anymore and he knew it. Their relationship had been going downhill for the past couple of months. He was constantly hounded by work and Levi had retracted back to his old self, writing his days away and barely getting a whiff of sleep. They would constantly be grumpy and easily snap at each other. When was the last time they had some time for themselves? When was the last time they did  _anything_  together besides sleeping and sharing meals?

He missed Levi. He missed him so much. 

And it was borderline terrifying to Erwin how it felt like he was rapidly losing him. 

"You have leftovers in the fridge if you're hungry. Just heat them up in the microwave."

Erwin blinked, not sure what to make of that. Levi's voice had been low, almost imperceptible amongst the sounds coming from the TV. His grey, tired eyes were still glued to the screen though so Erwin sighed and went to their bedroom, dropping his suitcase in a corner and decided to have a quick shower. He grimaced as he took off his suit. Various scents clung to it, the strongest being the tobacco but he could also sense the lingering of Sarah's intense perfume. His brows furrowed, dropping the clothes in the laundry basket as if they had the plague and turned the shower on. Maybe this was progress though, Levi had talked to him albeit they weren't exactly any warm meaningful words nor were they cold, hurtful insults. They had just been words. 

After he was done with his shower, he dried himself with a towel and dressed in his blue plaid pajamas. He went back to the kitchen and almost thought that Levi had fallen asleep as he was now lying on his side. His head was laying on one of the pillows and his arms were embracing it almost like a teddy bear. He wanted to tell him how cute he looked at that moment but he remembered their situation once again. So he stayed silent and opened the fridge, immediately spotting two slices of the pizza they had for dinner yesterday and settling for that. He laid them on a plate and heated them on the microwave for two minutes before he decided that he should also make an effort to set things right and headed towards the couch. He stopped in front of Levi's feet and tapped his leg, feeling his grey eyes shifting to him.

"Scooch over."

Levi stared at him impassively for a few seconds before he tucked his legs, giving Erwin space to sit down. The leather of the couch made the slightest noise as Erwin sat and he promptly bit onto his slice of pizza, oblivious to the delicious taste- it was his favorite- for once. His blue eyes shifted from the TV show to Levi ever so often as he tried to figure what kind of mood his lover was in. Maybe he could risk another apology today?

As he finished his second slice of pizza, the TV show was interrupted by a commercial break and Levi huffed, grey eyes half lidded in boredom. There was a soft 'meow' and Levi leaned over the armrest of the couch to lift their housecat, Mr. Whiskers, and place it near him. The cat was naturally small,fur with a black and white pattern that resembled a smoking suit and dull green eyes. Its name had been Erwin's idea as the animal's whiskers were exceptionally large though his lover had only rolled his eyes at the generic name. Placing the plate he had used to carry his dinner on the coffeetable nearby, Erwin raised a thick eyebrow as he observed them both almost cuddle agaisnt each other. The world must be ending since nor Levi nor the cat were so affectionate with each other and Levi would never even allow the cat to be in the couch in the first place. He was back to his laying position, head propped up on his fist this time and Mr. Whiskers was purring happily, basking in the soft petting agaisnt its head and the warmth shared with its owner. 

There was this nasty taste in the back of Erwin's throat as he watched them both, more specifically Levi's elegant fingers weaving through the short fur. He couldn't help but mourn the fact that it's been quite some time his lover actually touched him. He was starting to feel pathetic really. To think it was bad enough for him to start feeling jealous of a freaking housecat was a red sign in its own right. Mr. Whiskers' eyes opened and shifted lazily to him and Erwin's jaw clenched, convinced that the cat must be taunting him too.

"Erwin, stop glaring at the cat."

He was a bit startled at the sound of Levi's voice yet again.  He was giving him a sideway glare, lips curled into a pout and brows furrowed. Even if Levi had gone past the mute phase, it was clear that he was still mad and Erwin cleared his throat uncomfortably. He could feel a tiny needle like sensation along his spine and he relaxed back into the cushion of the couch. The show resumed and they spent thirty more minutes in an awkward silence- at least from Erwin's part- the only sounds being from the TV and Mr. Whiskers who had fallen asleep yet its purring had only gotten louder. Erwin was counting the seconds, trying to find the perfect moment to intervene. It was obvious they needed to talk. Erwin felt a bit intimidated with that notion but it would be inevitable so they might as well do it now. 

He would admit though: Levi scared him sometimes. 

Not something physical, he knew Levi would never hurt him and vice versa. But the truth was Levi was hurt by what he had assumed he had seen and this was his way of coping with things: ignoring or moving on. 

Erwin was scared that Levi had moved on.

A long time ago, even before they started dating, he already knew he was head over heels with this man. He remembered waiting almost an hour every day at the school entrance so that he and Levi could walk home together since they had diferent schedules. Levi had an extra class so he always had to stay a little longer. It was a boring and tiring ritual but the tiny hints of a smile Levi would grace him with afterwards would always make it worth it. Erwin frowned sadly, glancing at his lover's lips which were still pouting and sighed. When was the last time he had seen Levi smile?

Finally, the credits of the show rolled and Levi yawned, stretching. He sat up, waking up Mr. Whiskers and gently shooed him away. The cat 'meowed' and went to curl up in its makeshift bed of blankets and a pillow in the corner of the living room. Erwin bit his lip, searching his brain for the best way to start a conversation but Levi beat him to it. His elbow laid in the armrest and his head was propped up on his palm as he continued to gaze at the moving figures on the TV.

"Where were you tonight?"

"At work." Erwin answered. Levi raised an inquisitive eyebrow at him and Erwin urged himself to continue. "Had a few complications with the latest case. Sarah had some trouble with the documents-"

Erwin almost bit his tongue as he saw Levi's expression darken. 

_Fuck, I'm such an idiot._

He had told himself not to mention her now at least and he did anyways!

"Oh? So you were with her all this time?" 

Erwin sighed out a 'yes'. He rubbed his eyes, feeling emotionally drained. The tension between them was unbearable. He didn't know what else to say that he hasn't yet. He wished Levi would understand that he didn't even feel the slightest attraction for his secretary and the 'kiss' he had witnessed was purely one sided, a desperate stunt coming from a desperate woman. It must not help though that Erwin was bisexual while Levi was strictly gay and maybe that added some sort of insecurity in Levi. 

_Insecurity...?_

"I think we should take a break."

Erwin's heart skipped a beat. His widened eyes shfited to Levi who was back to his initial position when he had arrived home. He hugged his legs close to his chest and his chin was propped on his knees. There was a faint grimace in his expression. 

"What?" Erwin said, still stricken with shock. The even slightest idea of separating from Levi over such an obvious misunderstanding seemed ridiculous."Why would you want that?"

Levi's frown deepened. He bit his lip, grey eyes focused on the floor. "I don't want it..."

Something was wrong. Levi had never acted this way before. The way he seemed to be retracting further into himself, the way his expression ever so carefully guarded all of his emotions had Erwin feeling aprehensive. He had the faintest memory of seeing such behaviour before, back when they were in high school maybe. Erwin stood up and kneeled in front of Levi, hands raising slowly before settling gently on his lover's. He felt relieved as Levi didn't repel him and he lovingly caressed the slightly cold hands, feeling them quickly heat up against his. 

"Levi." Grey eyes met his blue ones coldly but there was the undertone of something else too. 

"If not her, it would be another." Erwin's eyes widened as Levi continued. His voice held a certain melancoly to it. "You don't love me anymore."

The image of a heartbroken younger version of Levi flashed through his memories. Levi had only had another boyfriend before Erwin and their relationship hadn't ended in the best terms. The pressure of exams set a distance between them and it wasn't long before one day Levi found him seeking attention elsewhere. Erwin remembered holding him that afternoon, soothing him with useless words as he awkwardly patted his back while trying not to manifest his sick happiness over the fact that Levi was now single. Yet now they were falling victim to the same situation even if in completely diferent circumstances. 

Suddenly, Erwin felt angry. Angry at Levi, angry at himself, angry at everything that managed to fuck up the only genuinely good thing he had going on in his life. His grip on Levi's hands tightened and he all but growled tiredly. "What are you saying?! I've been doing nothing but begging for your forgiveness this past week!"

He knew that Levi was not talking about the incident with Sarah anymore. Levi had noticed the same things he did. Except he had taken it to the extreme of Erwin not possessing his still very much genuine feelings anymore. His lover glared at him, snatching his hands away from his.

"I don't want your begging either."

Taking Levi's hands into his again, ignoring the other's silent protests, Erwin frowned and softly kissed the knuckles. He felt Levi faintly shiver before his thumb hesitantly brushed across his cheek. "I don't want to lose you."

"You won't." Erwin said, leaning agaisnt his lover's touch. "I know things haven't been going well lately but bear with me would you? I do love you so..."

There was a faint shade of pink spreading across Levi's pale cheeks. Erwin smiled, a wave of warmth spreading throughout his chest. It seemed silly to him how someone like Levi could ever doubt his obvious love but Erwin also understood that he had become wary of love itself. Most of all, Levi was afraid, merely insecure on his own competence in keeping a relationship. Erwin mentally promised to himself then that he would show Levi that a relationship didn't need to be monitored. It had its ups and downs and they would get through them together. 

"You're the only one..." He gently gripped Levi's chin, raising his face so his grey eyes looked directly into his. "The only one that ocupies my mind when the sun rises and I leave this place. The only one to remain when the sun sets and I return." Erwin closed his eyes and set his forehead agaisnt Levi's. "Only you."

He felt Levi straighten in his seat before his hands rested agaisnt his cheeks and Erwin opened his eyes. Levi twisted his nose- a tic of his that indicated that he was embarassed- before his right hand raised higher, flicking his forehead. Erwin grunted in surprise and rubbed at the reddening spot.

"You sappy old man." 

Levi's tone would probably give off the meaning that he was simply annoyed but the deepening of his blush told Erwin otherwise. He only responded with a light chuckle, his eyes drifting down towards Levi's enticing lips. He missed their taste and he confessed that he was at his wit's end. 

"Will you give us another chance?"

And then, Levi's lips curled in the faintest of smiles. His nonchalant 'yes' barely made it out of his lips before Erwin captured them with his. Their doubts and worries were momentarily forgotten and Levi's frown disapeared as he wrapped his arms around Erwin's neck and brought him closer. Nothing else mattered.

Only them.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this little one shot! My fingers feel weird so I'll stop writing for today xD  
> Feedback is apreciated! <3
> 
> Also, I apologize if there are any errors.


End file.
